¿Francia?
by maiibellehallow
Summary: ¿Francia? ¿Y Japón? -Lo siento solo puedes ir a Francia -Cinematografia -Sueños -Amigos -Paises -Nuevos retos. ¿Se podran dejar a tras los sueños e ir por nuevos? ¿Podrias dejar atras tu vida normal? ¿Podrias dejar tu pais con tal de estudiar lo que te gustas? ¿Podrias ser amiga de tus cuatro tutores-guias?
1. Chapter 1

**¿Francia?**

Los personajes pertenecen a Chinomiko-troll-sama yo solo los uso para crear historias raritas (?

**México, Colegio Gandhi**.

-Muy bien señorita Maii BelleHallow, la he traído hasta aquí para darle la buena noticia que debido a sus buenas notas ha sido transferida al Instituto Sweet Amoris en Francia.

-…

-…

-…. ¿¡QUE?!

*Unos minutos atrás*

-Buenos días Maii-chan ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy?

-Hola Natsumer, muy bien gracias ¿y tú?

-Muy bien también y ¿Qué has estado haciendo?

-Adelantando tareas, me da gusto que por fin nuestro sueño se hará realidad.

-Si tienes razón, al fin las dos nos iremos de intercambio a Japón.

-Solo falta que la directora me hable a mí para decirme que fui transferida.

-Espero que se apure, el intercambio empieza la próxima semana.

-Aye, debe hablarme pronto….

**-(Por el altavoz)** Atención, señorita Maii BelleHallow se le pide por favor que vaya a la oficina de la directora en este momento.

-**(Gritando) **POR FIN! POR FIN! Por Mavis POR FIN!

-Suerte.

**POV MAII**

Camine lo más rápido que pude a la oficina de la directora era una escuela pequeña pero de alto rendimiento académico. Mi sueño desde que tenía 9 años ha sido mudarme con mi mejor amiga Natsumer a Japón y ahora que tengo 17 se está haciendo realidad, me hablaron de los intercambios y no dude en aceptar las convocatorias, mientras camino solo pienso en Japón ese país tan perfecto es tan genial, vivir ahí, dormir ahí, comer ahí, estudiar ahí, AH! No puedo aguantar más, he aguantado por 8 años, necesito a Japón.

No me doy cuenta cuando ya estoy sentada frente a la directora esperando la gran noticia.

-Buenos días, directora Laura.

-Buenos días Maii, veo que estas de buen humor.

-Si, se podría decir.

-Bueno sin más rodeos, Muy bien señorita Maii BelleHallow, la he traído hasta aquí para darle la buena noticia que debido a sus buenas notas ha sido transferida al Instituto Sweet Amoris en Francia.

-…

-…

-¿¡QUE?!

-Como lo oyó por sus buenas notas ha sido trasferida a Francia.

-P-p-p-p-pero…

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso no la alegra?

-… ¿Y Japón?

-¿Japón?

-Si, Japón y-yo pensé que iría de intercambio a Japón , ¿porque Natsumer si fue transferida a Japón?

-La señorita Natsumer fue transferida a Japón debido a que tiene familiares ahí…

-¿Y yo? Yo no tengo familiares en Francia.

-De acuerdo a sus expedientes si, tiene una tía viviendo en Francia.

-¿Eh? **(Suspiro)**

-Lo siento señorita pero yo pienso que esta es una gran oportunidad para que usted no la quiera tomar.

-No, no claro que es una gran oportunidad es solo que Japón siempre ha sido mi sueño.

-¿Qué quiere estudiar?

-Cinematografía.

-¡PERFECTO! El Instituto Sweet Amoris ofrece esa especialidad.

-Pero yo no sé nada de Francia ni de ese instituto; he leído que es uno de los institutos mas privados y que es solo para ricos _(NOTA: Así tipo Ouran xD) _yo seré como ¿una estudiante becada?

-Si ,exacto pero no se preocupe, usted tendrá 6 guías que vendrán aquí a México a darle instrucciones de cómo se hacen las cosas haya.

-¿Guias? Pero no tiene caso solo se quedarían una semana.

-Ese es otro detalle, usted empezaría en el Sweet Amoris el próximo semestre.

-¿¡QUE?!...vaya un _dejabú…_

-Si, el instituto Sweet Amoris no acepta ingresos después de las inscripciones.

-¿Y entonces? ¿Los tipos que van a venir? ¿¡Perderán el año!?

-No, claro que no, ellos estudiaran aquí y como sabemos que usted es indepentiente, vivirán en su mismo edificio.

-¿¡QUE?!

-Cuantas veces he escuchado esa frase de su boca hoy…

**Instituto Sweet Amoris, Francia**

**-(Por el altavoz)** Se solicita la presencia de los alumnos Nathaniel, Castiel, Lysandro, Kentin, Armin y Alexy en la oficina de la directora ahora por favor.

-¿Qué carajo hicimos ahora?

-Cuida esa boca Castiel…

-No te metas delgado.

-Bueno, pues vamos la diec nos espera…

-Ah! Alexy tu nunca cambias…

**POV ARMIN**

Caminamos al despacho de la directora, quien sabe que se traería entre manos esa vieja, con tal de que nos perjudique estaría bien consigo misma, recuerdo cuando me quito mi consola en mi cabeza solo sonaba "Jodase maldita vieja, jodase, jodase y joda su estúpida rata" mientras escuchaba su regaño. Llegamos al despacho y nos pidió que nos sentáramos.

-Bien, ¿saben para que los llame?

-Si los supiéramos no tendríamos nuestra cara de estúpidos ¿o si?-Puto Castiel el siempre se la jugaba.

-Cállese joven Castiel, les tengo una noticia que probablemente los alegre o los enfurezca, no podría importarme menos.

"Con tal de que se jodan está bien para mi"-Sonaba en mi cabeza.

-Jóvenes van a ir a estudiar a México por un semestre.

-…

-…

-…

-…

-…

-¿¡QUE!?- Fui el primero que reacciono.

-Así es, una nueva estudiante vendrá de intercambio y tiene que saber las reglas de este Instituto así que con la Lau…. Con la directora de su colegio nos hemos puesto de acuerdo para que tenga unos guías- tutores para que pueda entender las reglas de esta institución y aprenda lo mínimo de Francés.

-¿Pero nosotros porque?

-Tenia pensado solo enviar a los jóvenes Nathaniel y Alexy, pero la directora Laura me sugirió que Maii así se llama la chica hiciera nuevos amigos, ya que haya en México solo tiene una amiga, así que hemos decidido mandar 6 chicos.

-¿Y porque no una chica?- Me anime a preguntar.

-Ya que el colegio donde va la señorita Maii es un colegio de señoritas.

-…-Nathaniel seguía en shock.

-…JAJAJA.-Castiel empezó a reír.

-Emm…Etto…-Kentin no sabía que decir.

-Sera un placer, servirle a una señorita.-Lysandro en su plan "soy victoriano no me toques"

-…Okay.-Fue lo único que podía decir.

**-(Gritando)¡**SI! ¡GENIAL IREMOS A MEXICO! ¡MEXICO! ¡M-E-X-I-C-O!-Solo faltaba Alexy.

-¿Y donde viviremos o nos quedaremos?.-Pregunto Kentin.

-Bien debido a que la señorita Maii BelleHallow es independiente vivirán en su mismo edificio.

-…

-…

-…

-…

-…

-…-Mierda esto se pondrá bueno.

-¿¡QUE?!

**Hola! Bien este es mi primer fic :3 Y es de CDM! (No me digas -.-)**

**Jejeje ¡ Esta solo fue como la introducción al fic, lo bueno será en el próximo capítulo**

**2.-Bienvenidos a su nuevo edificio.**

**Nos vemos después! Dejen reviews!**

**Happy: Y pescado! Aye sir!**

**Maii:Fuera de mi fic ¬¬**

**Happy:Nope, te supervisare en este tu nuevo fanfic seré Happy-sensei.**

**Maii: AYUDA TTwTT**


	2. Bienvenidos a su Nuevo Edificio!

Hola! Mis queridas lectoras! Aquí Maii! xD Gracias por mostrar su apoyo hacia este fic :D Los personajes no son mios son de Chinomiko ¡

Cuando lean la palabra Dale! De Natsumer pongan esta canción watch?v=4j4Du6ZtY4Y

**2. Bienvenidos a su nuevo edificio.**

***En el aeropuerto* **

Natsumer: Dime ¿Qué carajo hago yo aquí?

***Flash Back***

Directora L: Maii, antes de que te vayas; hoy llegan los chicos así que necesito que vallas al aeropuerto a recogerlos.- Dijo sentándose en su silla giratoria supercool nuevamente.

Maii: ¿Qué? ¿No pueden venir solos? Yo creo que ya están bastante grandecitos.

Directora L: Si pero no conoces esta ciudad, por favor yo no puedo ir; si vas ahora ya no regresas a la escuela hasta mañana, no afectara tus materias.

Maii: ¿Me puedo llevar a Natsumer?-Dijo inclinando su cabeza hacia la izquierda en forma de suplico.

Directora L: Esta bien.- Dijo en un suspiro.- (Por el altavoz) Señorita Natsumer Nashi se le solicita en dirección con todas sus cosas.

Luego del anuncio de la directora, de las aulas se escucharon los "Uhhh" de las niñas en forma de burla, en poco más lejos se veía a una chica corriendo con su mochila a medito cerrar, con un pincel en la mano y un bloc de arte en la otra, con pintura en toda la cara y el cabello atado en un chongo alto mal hecho. Entro en la dirección sin llamar a la puerta y sin notar la presencia de Maii.

Natsumer: ¡Le juro que yo no fui! ¡No fue mi culpa! ¡Por favor! ¡No me expulse! Yo no tuve la culpa de que el refresco cayera encima de Cindy. Además, ¡ella se lo busco!, ni tampoco es mi culpa que Alexa no haya llegado ayer ¡no sabía que era su auto!...Espere… ¿De qué se me acusa?,- La directora quien está riendo se levanto de su silla giratoria supercool lepidió que se calmara, tomándola de los hombros y girándola para que viera a Maii.

Natsumer: ¿Qué está pasando aquí?- Dijo un poco muy confundida.

Directora L: Bien creo que aun no te enteras así que te diré, Maii estudiara en Francia por un semestre y hoy vendrán sus nuevos tutores-guías que la ayudaran a aprender las normas de uno de los colegios mas cotizados de Francia y le enseñaron lo mínimo de Francés. Entonces ella tiene que ir por ellos al aeropuerto hoy, así que pidió si podía acompañarla.- Ella hablo tan rápido que Natsumer quedo aun mas confundida.

Maii: ¡Noooo!- Sollozando

Natsumer:…

Directora L:…

Natsumer: ¿¡QUE!?

Directora L: Ya vi porque son amigas…

***Fin Flash Back***

Maii: Y así fue como terminaste aquí.

Natsumer: No tenias que recordarlo todo, además ¿Cómo rayos vamos a encontrar a seis chicos en un aeropuerto mas grande que el coliseo romano?

Maii: Nada es imposible.

Natsumer solo hizo un gesto de "Ay Maii en que te has metido" volteo hacia su manga leyéndolo mientras que Maii estaba pendiente de ver a 6 chicos con acento Francés cuando voltea a ver la puerta 'E' de los vuelos que llegan, vio a un chico de cabello azul saliendo del túnel de aterrizaje se fue corriendo hacia el área de maletas, volteo una vez más fijando su vista en 5 chicos que también salían de ahí muy guapos a su parecer pero ella que sabía si no había visto chicos en meses, por lo regular se la pasaba en la biblioteca estudiando para sus exámenes o adelantando tareas hasta una roca le parecería sexy, los chicos voltearon a todos lados "Derraman Swag" pensó ella, pero lo que salió de su boca fue otra cosa.

Maii: Natsumer, estoy siendo testigo del ego humano.-Dijo jalando el hombro de su amiga sin despegar la vista de los chicos, Natsumer volteo a verla con algo de confusión cuando dirigió su vista a donde estaba la de su amiga.

Natsumer: Deje de ver chicos lindos y concéntrate en tu principal objetivo, tengo una idea para buscar más rápido vamos a separarnos tu ve por la izquierda y yo por la derecha.-Dijo señalando con sus pulgares.

***En otro lado***

Nathaniel: Bueno, llegamos aquí, México, Wow! Nunca había venido. Ahora como se supone que encontraremos a la mexicana, creo que este aeropuerto está lleno de mexicanos.

Lysandro: No te desesperes Nathaniel, la directora dijo, que ella vendría por nosotros y después de eso nos llevaría a su casa.

Armin: ¿No es genial? Estamos en un país nuevo y nos quedaremos en casa de una chica, ¡podremos espiarla mientras se cambia!

Castiel: Pervertido Friki!, no estamos aquí para espiar chicas.

Nathaniel: Mira quien lo dice…

Castiel: (Haciendo una grosería con su mano) Deja de joder delegado, como decía tenemos que guiar a una tipa…

Kentin: Maii, Maii BelleHallow.-Dijo corrigiéndolo

Castiel: Como sea, se supone que debería estar aquí vamos a separarnos para buscarla. Vamos Lysandro.

Nathaniel: Voy con Armin.

Kentin: Iré a buscar a Alexy.

Los chicos se separaron, yendo Kentin con Alexy a la sección de equipaje, Nathaniel y Armin hacia los baños mientras que Castiel y Lysandro fueron al área de comida, mientras que las chicas una se fueron por la izquierda y otra por la derecha.

**POV MAII**

Joder, porque me pasa esto a mí ¿Por qué? ¿He sido mala? Siempre estudiaba yo quería ir a Japón, rayos Japón no Francia, incluso le rogué a mis padres para que me dejaran vivir con Natsumer, ahorita debería estar estudiando las ecuaciones de 2do grado ósea 3x4y+ 6x 8y = 84 ¿yo para qué carajo quiero saber cuánto vale x? Cuando la encontré al fin la idiota se vuelve a perder, n sé ni para donde me dirijo, llevo un taco en mi mano, Natsumer me dice: Busca a los chicos. Y yo me compro un taco, eso me recuerda tengo tarea de español, mierda me gusta español algún dia escribiré una genial historia. N me doy cuenta cuando llego al área de equipaje ¿Cómo carajo llegue aquí? Volteé hacia la izquierda intentando encontrar a los chicos, pero nada rayos será más difícil de lo que pensé, volteé rápidamente con la intensión de ir con Natsumer, pero choque con un chico un tanto lindo, era alto pero no tanto, traía ropa de militar, Wow! Le quedaba a la perfección ¿es raro ver a un chico por tanto tiempo?, lo sería si el chico estuviera feo pero siendo sincera estaba bueno buenísimo, Rayos concéntrate Maii BelleHallow 1, 2,3 levántate y no hagas el ridículo.

Maii: Ethoo… perdón y... yo no quería chocar con tigo per... perdón.-rayos siempre he sido mala para hablar con chicos, concéntrate.

Kentin: No te preocupes, la verdad yo tampoco te vi e... ¿Buscas a alguien? Por cierto soy Kentin. Dijo con su mejor sonrisa

Maii: E.. em...si bu.. Busco a.- me aclaré la garganta y mi subconsciente me dijo a gritos ¡Tonta! ¡Cálmate Respira! – Buscaba a alguien emm... yo soy Maii BelleHallow.- dije mirando hacia otro lado

Kentin: Hola Maii ¿Quieres que te ayude a buscar? La verdad yo también buscaba a alguien pero…

Antes de que terminara de hablar, un chico peli azul, el mismo chico que vi corriendo hace un momento llego… ¿un tanto molesto?

Alexy: Oye! ¿Qué haces Kentin?

Esto me recordaba a un capitulo de Fairy Tail cuando Juvia se enojaba porque Gray hablaba con Lucy, este chico estaba peor que Juvia parecía Gasai Yuno, demonios.

Kentin: Alexy te estaba buscando, que bueno que te encontré, me tenías preocupado.

Alexy: Lo siento solo que en un momento me perdí y ¿Quién es ella?-Dijo aun molesto.

Ahora entiendo era su novio.

Maii: Y-yo yo soy… ¿ustedes son novios?-Dije sin ninguna mala intención.

Kentin: (Sonrojado a más no poder) N-n-n-no NO!

Alexy: (Sonriendo) Si! Que linda ya me caes bien!

Kentin: ¿QUE DICES? El solo es mi amigo!

Alexy: Ah! Kentin (Puchero) ¿y cómo te llamas?

Maii: Maii, Maii BelleHallow, ¿y tu?

Alexy: Es Alexy y….-Alexy no pudo terminar ya que se escucho un grito desde las escaleras los 3 fuimos corriendo hacia allá.

*En otro lado*

**POV NATSUMER**

Rayos, ¿Cómo carajo busco a 6 chicos? Debería estar en casa leyendo manga, viendo un buen anime necesito saber que pasa después. Dios mañana hay examen de matemáticas a la primera hora, joder no estudie, bueno no importa al fin iré a Japón recuerdo cuando me lo dijo la directora estaba más feliz que Satsuki y Mei cuando vieron a Totoro, solo grite ¡Si! ¡Si! ¡Si! ¡ME VOY EN UNA SEMANA! Aunque no sea con Maii…eso es feo, pero su carrera solo dura 5 años así que puede terminar e ir con migo, ayer tuve que ir con mi madre me quede a dormir en su casa y llegue al instituto separada de Maii, la primera vez en 2 años, llegue a los baños viendo estos me dieron ganas de ir entre al baño e hice lo mío, cuando salí vi entrar a dos… ¿CHICOS?

Natsumer: (Gritando) ¿¡QUE HACEN AQUÍ?! ¡ES EL BAÑO DE LAS CHICAS!

Nathaniel: (Sonrojado) L-lo siento mucho no sabía que era el baño de chicas, p-perdón y em….

Armin: Lo que el ninja quiere decir es que lo sentimos no sabíamos que era el baño de chicas, además es lindo ver chicas en el baño…Ouch! ¡Oye! No me pises!

Nathaniel: Perdon fue un accidente.-Dijo sonriendo, este chico si que daba miedo.

Natsumer: No importan sus razones solo quiero que salgan…

No pude terminar de hablar ya que se escucho un grito "FUERA ABAJO"

Armin: ¿Ese era Castiel?

"NO LO HAGAS"

Natsumer: ¿Maii?

**FIN POV**

Los 3 chicos salieron corriendo del baño hacia las escaleras, ahí vieron a una chica gritando hacia estas cuando Natsumer la vio fue corriendo hacia ella.

Natsumer: ¡MAII!-Dijo gritando y dirigiéndose hacia ella.

Maii: (Volteo) ¿Natsumer?

Castiel: ¡CUIDADO!-Grito

Las chicas quienes estaban al pie de la escalera voltearon y solo vieron un carrito de maletas que se dirigía hacia ellas, no corrieron las muy idiotas y las aplasto el carro con más de 7 maletas en el. Castiel solo empezó a reír, Lysandro que estaba con él solo negó con la cabeza y bajo a ayudar a las chicas, Kentin, Alexy y Nathaniel también trataron de ayudar pero…

Natsumer: ¡ESTOY BIEN! ¡SOY CHUCK NORRIS BITCHES! ¡OH SI!... (Voltea hacia todos lados) ¡MAII! ¿DONDE ESTAS? (Revolviendo entre todas las maletas) ¡NO PUEDO VIVIR SIN TI!- 2 metros alejada de ella estaba Maii, su labio sangraba y se tambaleaba.- ¡MAII! ¡DIOS!.-Maii se levanto e ignoro a Natsumer, Castiel quien ya estaba abajo con Lysandro solo empezó a reír.

Maii: más molesta que Yandi cuando Joon Pyo la trato de besar que se dirigió hacia Castiel y lo empezó a golpear en el pecho.

Maii: ¡IDIOTA! ¡Pudiste matarme! ¡Cabeza de kétchup! ¡Pelirrojo mal teñido! ¡Te odio!- Grito enfurecida. Natsumer fue a detenerla agarrándola de los hombros.

Castiel: (A quien se le resbalaba una gotita de la cabeza) Cálmate tabla no fue para tanto…

Maii: ¿T-tabla?- Maii volteo a ver a Natsumer quien con un gesto le dijo…

Natsumer: Dale…

Natsumer soltó a Maii de los hombros y esta se fue contra Castiel derribándolo hacia el piso.

Natsumer: ¡Dale! ¡Con el zapato!

Nathaniel: Nos van a echar del aeropuerto, cálmense.

Lysandro: Castiel no golpes a una señorita.

Armin: Yeah! ¡Pase de nivel! ¿Quieres un poco de esto? ¡Yeah!

Kentin: ¿Sabían que hay una tienda de galletas aquí enfrente?

De Castiel y Maii solo se veía una un nubecita de humo y blanco y cosas que salían volando, cuando llegaron los policías y a los dos los sacaron del aeropuerto.

Natsumer: Siento que debí de haber hecho algo.

Kentin: Sin embargo no lo hiciste…-Susurro.

Natsumer: ¡Cállate ¡ Chico cuyo nombre no conozco…

Lysandro: A todo esto ¿Quiénes son?

Maii: Soy Maii, Maii BelleHallow y ella Natsumer Nashi mi mejor amiga ¿y ustedes?

Nathaniel: Espera, ¿Maii BelleHallow?

Maii: Si ¿algun problema rubiecito?

Nathaniel: ¿Rubiecito? .-. Como sea…eres Maii…

Maii: No me digas que ustedes.-Nathaniel asintió con la cabeza.-¡ NOOOOO!

Armin: ¿Tú eres Maii? ¡Genial!

Castiel: ¿Esta tabla es la tipa?

Maii: ¿T-tabla? ¿Quieres pela tomatito?

Natsumer: Cálmense ustedes dos ¿ustedes son los franceses?

Alexy: ¡Si! ¿Ustedes son las mexicanas? Genial! Vamos quiero ir a casa!

***Caminando***

Maii : Tendremos que tomar un taxi…

Kentin: ¿Taxi? ¿Qué son?

Maii: (Pensando) Malditos ricos bastardos….

Natsumer: Un transporte que usan las personas normales aquí, vamos caminen.

Los ahora 8 chicos se dirigieron hacia el área de transporte, tomaron uno pero cuando iban a subir se dieron cuenta de algo.

Chofer: ¿Cuántos son?

Maii: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8 ¡8! ¡Somos 8!

Chofer: No manche señorita (Así bien mexicano (¿xd) pues haber acomódense.

Maii y Natsumer ya se dirigían hacia la cajuela.

Lysandro: ¿Qué hacen?

Maii: Vamos a la cajuela…

Lysandro: Nop, acomódense.

Castiel, Kentin, Nathaniel y Armin ya estaban acomodándose en los asientos de atrás y Alexy adelante, Maii vio esto y A Armin quien estaba del lado le orilla derecha lo jalo sacándolo del taxi y tirándolo hacia el piso, ella se sentó y arriba de ella Natsumer Armin quien se sentía ofendido solo pudo tratar de sacar a uno de los otro chicos pero no pudo al final los lugares quedaron así: Nathaniel arriba de Castiel, Armin arriba de Lysandro, Kentin iba apretado y solo, Natsumer iba arriba de Maii y Alexy iba adelante.

Alexy: Yo quería ir adelante…

Maii y Natsumer voltearon a la ventana y se dieron cuenta que era de noche, llegaron a su destino.

Armin: ¿Qué es esta pocilga?

Maii: Su nuevo hogar.

* * *

><p>Dejen reviews!<p>

Happy: Y pescado!

Charle: Tu fic es bueno!  
>Maii: Grcias Charle ¡ Y hola! :3 Happy puedes quedarte pero cállate!<p>

Happy: Usaste mi frase asi que soy tu sensei

Maii: ¬¬


	3. Trabajo, ¿QUE?

**¿Francia?**

**Capitulo 3.- Trabajo, ¿Qué?**

**HOLA! Los personajes (bla bla) no me pertenecen (bla bla) son de Chinomiko-troll-sama **

Armin: ¿Qué es esta pocilga?

Maii: Su nuevo hogar.

Los chicos miraron la fachada de la casa, era una casa linda y grande, estaba pintada de un naranja muy vivo en plan soymuymadurayteconstabitch, tenía un jardín espacios como para meter un auto, la casa era de 2 pisos, era linda y acogedora pero… no para, unos niños ricos que venían de una mansión.

Castiel: ¿Se supone que viviremos aquí?- Dijo señalando con su dedo la casa

Maii: Sip ¿hermosa no? Es nuestra la rentamos desde hace dos años.

Alexy: Espera, ¿viven juntas?

Maii: Aja, vivimos juntas desde los 15 años.- Dijo abriendo la puerta.

Abrió la puerta dejando ver el living era una habitación pintada de morado con un televisión más grande que el cuadro de la ultima cena, tenía un sofá para dos enfrente de esta, a lado de la televisión había u n par de bocinas igual de grandes que la televisión, a un lado de la televisión había una repisa con más de 150 juegos de video, junto con una Play Station y una XBOX360.

Por el contrario al otro lado de la sala había dos grandes vitrinas con manga, anime y algunas figuras pequeñas de personajes.

Armin: ¿Es el paraíso?- Dijo con dos estrellitas en sus ojos.

Castiel: Genial, nos vinimos a encontrar con otra Friki y una rarita…

Lysandro: No seas irrespetuoso…

Armin: ¿Les gusta jugar?

Maii: (Al mismo tiempo que Natsumer) ¡SI!

Natsumer: (Al mismo tiempo que Maii) ¡NO!

Kentin: Y si tienen todo esto, ¿Cómo es que sacan tan buenas calificaciones?

Maii: Ni yo sé, pero a mí también me gusta demasiado el anime aunque no me considero Otaku…

Natsumer: Me gusta jugar pero solo lo hago los jueves.

Maii: Aja, pero… espera ¿Qué día es hoy?

Nathaniel: Martes ¿Por qué?

Maii y Natsumer: ¡MARTES!

Las dos chicas comenzaron a correr por toda su casa buscando quien sabe que cosas, gritando cosas como "Review, Anime, Juego Gameplay" los chicos solo las miraban con fundidos.

Maii: ¿Sabes qué? Hoy no hay video es demasiado tarde para grabar, editar y subir…

Natsumer: BelleHallow, nunca hemos fallado a nuestros fans.

Maii: Tienes razón…

Las dos chicas se miraron y empezaron acorrer de nuevo, pasaron por la cocina muy moderna por cierto, el living y el comedor…cuando se escucho un ¡Ouch!

Maii: ¡Me pisaste Idiota!- Dijo enojada y pegando su frente con la de su amiga.

Natsumer: ¿Quieres pelea hielito?- Dijo con una aura roja a su alrededor.

Maii: ¡Hagámoslo Flamita!- Dijo con un aura azul cubriéndola.

Kentin: ¿No estaban apuradas hace un minuto?

Maii: Tienes razón.- Dijo y comenzó a correr nuevamente con Natsumer.- ¡YA SE!

Natsumer: ¿Qué?

Maii: ¡UN DIRECTO!

Natsumer: Buena idea iré por la cámara…

Los chicos quienes estaban más confundidos que típica protagonista de telenovela mexicana, solo se quedaron viendo a las chicas quienes venían con una cámara súper cool.

Lysandro: ¿Qué es eso?

Castiel: Una cámara…

Natsumer: Les explicare rápido, Gray y yo… digo Maii y yo tenemos un canal en Youtube donde subimos videos todos los martes nunca les hemos fallado a nuestros suscriptores, pero hoy que paso todo esto y pues no hubo tiempo, a Maii se le ocurrió hacer un directo y pues aquí estamos ahora quiero que estén calladitos.- Dijo haciendo un gesto con su mano.

Maii prendió la cámara y actualizo su twitter diciendo "Directo ahora" con una dirección enlace, entro a una pagina y solo se veía un numerito que iba aumentando.

Maii: ¡2 millones! ¡Dios! ¡Voy a llorar!

Natsumer: Tranquilízate.

Maii: Hola! Aquí Maii reportándose desde Japón!- Natsumer quien estaba en otra habitación grito.

Natsumer: ¡Es México!

Maii: (Quien volteo a ver a Natsumer con cara de Cállate) Y son las 4:00 de la tarde.- Una vez mas Natsumer interrumpió.

Natsumer: ¡Son las 8 de la noche!

Maii: ¡SI QUIERES HAZLO TU!- Grito y le dio la cámara a la chica.

Maii muy enojada se fue, Natsu la recibió y empezó a reír mientras que Maii como toda persona **NO **madura empezó a patalear.

Natsumer: ¡Hello! Aquí Natsu, bueno mientras que a BelleHallow se le pasa el enojo les quiero pedir una disculpa, hoy tuvimos que ir al aeropuerto y pues no pudimos subir un video pero aquí estamos en un directo improvisado…

Maii: (Quien se incorporo de la nada) Aja, les quiero decir algo Como ya saben Natsu se va a Japón, bueno pues ayer me avisaron que ¡yo no! Yo iré a Francia, es feo pero YOLO, en este momento hay 6 chicos que son mis guías-tutores y se llaman…-Maii volteo a ver a Natsumer y a los chicos.- ¿Cómo se llaman?

Natsumer: Cierto, les llevamos hablando todo el día y no sabemos aun sus nombres.

Nathaniel: Yo soy Nathaniel.

Maii: Te llamare rubio.

Castiel:…Castiel…

Maii:…Tomate…

Lysandro: Mucho gusto soy Lysandro.

Maii: (Se le quedo viendo de una manera muy rara) No sé quien seáis, ni que treta ha sida la que trajo aquí pero me gustaría decir (Sonriendo pervertida mente) Hola, ¿Qué tal? Me dicen "La Wera"

Lysandro solo se sonrojo, Alexy comenzó a reír y Armin y Natsumer estallaron en risas, Maii volteo a ver a Kentin y le sonrió.

Maii: ¿Y tu eres?

Kentin: Soy Kentin.

Maii: ¡Claro! Te conocí en el aeropuerto con ese lindo peli azul.

Alexy: ¡Si! ¡Yo soy Alexy!

Armin: Soy Armin.

Maii: Kentin no te pondré ningún apodo porque no se me ocurre ninguno, Alexy serás nuestro mejor amigo.- Dijo señalando con su dedo a Natsumer y a ella.- y tu Armin serás como el hermano que nunca desee.

Nathaniel: ¿Esto está siendo grabado?

Natsumer: (Saliendo detrás de la cámara discretamente) Noooo…

Kentin: Vaya sarcasmo.- Dijo con una sonrisa.

Maii y Natsumer se fueron a la habitación de Natsumer y estuvieron ahí unas dos horas, se escuchaban cantos, risas y explosiones, luego salieron.

Armin: Vaya, si que se tardaron…

Natsumer: Ahórrate tus fantasías…

Castiel: ¿Terminaron? ¡Genial! ¡Muero de hambre!

Maii: Bien tenemos pan y mermelada…

Natsumer: Y mermelada y pan…

Alexy: Ya enserio…

Maii: Enserio, se los juro, Natsu y yo nunca comemos, tenemos un día muy ocupado, ir a la escuela, estudiar, trabajar, cuidar perros, ayudar en la clínica, hacer un video, jugar videojuegos y ver anime, no tenemos tiempo de comer.

Natsumer: Si quieren podemos encargar tacos…

Lysandro ¿Tacos?

Maii: Es una comida muy típica aquí, Natsu llámales…

Natsumer llamo a los tacos (si ahora los tacos se piden a domicilio xD) y llegaron en media hora después, los chicos los vieron e hicieron cara de ¿Qué carajo es esto?

Kentin: ¿Y como se supone que se comen?

Alexy: ¡Yo sé! Investigue antes de venir a este país, agárralo inclina tu cabeza y muérdelo…

Maii: (En su mente) No pienses mal, No pienses mal…

Castiel: Deja de estar de Pervertida…

Maii: Cabeza de tomate…

Castiel: Tabla

Maii: Teñido…

Castiel: ¡CALLATE!

Maii: ¡OBLIGAME!

Nathaniel: ¡YA! Ustedes dos ya callense, cada uno se va al otro lado de la mesa.

Nathaniel como buena mami los calmo y bueno quien no se calmaría Nath desprendía un aura negra y tenia, los ojos rojos después de comer todo morían de sueño…

Natsumer: ¡Ey! Antes de dormir recojan su plato y lávenlo…

Castiel: Yo no lavo…

Maii y Natsumer: ¡MI CASA (mikasa xd) MIS REGLAS!

Natsumer: Siempre quise decir eso…

Castiel tuvo que lavar su plato, después de eso se acomodaron para dormir Armin, Kentin y Lysandro se quedaron en el cuarto de Natsumer ya que esta se iría en una semana a Japón, Castiel y Nathaniel se quedaron en los sofás, Maii y Natsumer al ver que Alexy no tenia donde quedarse lo llevaron a su cuarto a rastras.

Alexy: ¿Ch-chicas? ¿Olvidan mi orientación? T-tengo gas pimienta… ¡AYUDA!- Cerraron la puerta detrás de ellas.

Maii: Okay, ahora si que nos haremos mejores amigos ¿te parece?-Dijo sonriéndole.

Los 3 chicos quienes se quedaron platicando hasta las 3 de la mañana de ellos, no paraban de reír hasta que Armin bajo y les dijo que se callaran…

Al día siguiente eran las 6:55

Maii: (Despertando) ¿Qué hora es?-Viendo el despertador.-…6:55… 5 minutos más… ¡NATSUMER! ¡ALEXY! LEVANTENSE ¡

Maii salió de la habitación y grito en el living despertando atados los demás chicos "LEVANTENSE! ES SU PRIMER DIA DE CLASES!" Maii regreso a su habitación y se ducho y vistió en tiempo record, los chicos ya los esperaban (Maii, Natsu y Alexy) en el living, salieron corriendo de la casa con la esperanza de encontrar el bus pero este ya no estaba.

Natsumer: ¡RAYOS! ¿Qué haremos ahora?

Maii: Esperar a que llegue el siguiente autobús…aunque lleguemos a la segunda hora…

Natsumer: Maii, teníamos examen de matemáticas.

Maii: Es cierto ¡rayos! .- Maii se percato que la vista de Kentin estaba perdida en sus pies.- ¿Qué pasa Kentin?

Kentin: Tus zapatos.

Maii: Lo sé , son lindos…

Kentin: No, uno es diferente del otro.

Maii: ¿Qué? ¡Rayos! Les diré que me los puse así apropósito.

Kentin: Si, aja; oigan me di cuenta de algo… la directora de nuestro colegio dijo que su colegio era exclusivo de señoritas…

Maii: Ahí está el detalle, chato.

Armin: ¿Chato?

Natsumer: La directora Laura dijo que haría una excepción con ustedes…

Nathaniel: Ósea que ¿seremos los únicos chicos?

Maii: Aja, por cierto no se espanten por la reacción de las chicas.

Lysandro: ¿A qué te refieres?

Natsumer: Ya lo verán…

Los chicos pusieron cara de " No entiendo ni mierda de lo que dices", llego el bus y subieron llegaron a la escuela, la directora los recibió.

Directora L: Hola, bienvenidos, soy la directora Laura y seré su nueva directora desde ahora; por favor ayuden mucho a Maii, ella y Natsumer son como dos hijas para mí.

Lysandro: No se preocupe, nosotros la ayudaron y la cuidare…

La directora les pidió a Maii y a Natsumer que llevaran a los chicos a su salón no sin antes una reprensión por su retardo.

Maii: Oigan chicos, ahora que lo pienso tendrán que trabajar…

-¿QUE?

Hey! MinFrana!

Aquí Maii! :3 ¿Cómo estuvo su semana? xD Bien les dejo el capitulo 3 dejen críticas constructivas y reviews!

Happy: NO se olviden del pescado…

Maii: ¿Y Charle?

Happy: En una misión con Wendy…

Maii: ¿No has ido de misión con Natsu?

Happy: El está con Lucy…

Maii: NALU 3


	4. ¿Quien rayos son ellos?

Holaaaaaa! Aqui Maii TTwTT *Hushe gaymente* No me maten es solo que tuve examenes y luego un problema perdon Dx... No los aburro mucho xD

Los dejo con el capitulo y Gracias por tu review !

Maii: Trabajo ¿no saben lo que es?

Castiel: Aja… pero…

Natsumer: Es algo que hacemos aquí los adolecentes normales.

Nathaniel: Pero, exactamente ¿Cómo es?

Maii: Haces cosas por alguien y te pagan con dinero.

Kentin: Suena fácil.

Maii: Lo es, chicos necesitamos el dinero, todo lo que ustedes aporten es para comida, nosotras pagamos la renta de la casa.

Alexy: Ustedes trabajan.

Maii: Sip, en Starbucks ¿Por qué ahí? Porque somos bien HIPSTERS okno pero fue lo único que logramos conseguir y la verdad la paga es muy buena, oye me acorde nuestro jefe acaba de despedir a alguien y hay un puesto extra así que quien quiera trabajar con nosotras que de un pasa al frente.

Todos menos Nathaniel dieron un paso atrás.

Natsumer: Muy bien Nath, serás nuestro joven pupilo.

Nathaniel: ¿QUE?

*Los chicos caminaron por el patio de la escuela *

Maii: Oigan chicos, me tienen que enseñar a hablar francés para poder hablar y comunicarnos.

Castiel: Maii…hablamos español

Maii: …Es cierto….-Dijo sorprendida.

Armin: ¿ENCERIO? ¿Apenas Te das cuenta?- Dijo con cara de "No seas idiota"

Los 8 llegaron al salón y para la buena suerte de las chicas este estaba en el cuarto piso y aun para su demasiada buena suerte el maestro de ciencias ya estaba en el.

Maii: (Abriendo la puerta cuidadodamentefuerte) Buenos días profesor Arturo ¿podemos pasar?

El maestro quien estaba de espaldas a la puerta volteo y vio a Maii y a Natsu con cara de "Las voy a matar desgraciadas" para su aun mas buena suerte el maestro las odiaba, se escucho una risita de fondo y esta provenía de Areli la enemiga natural de Maii ¿Por qué? , en segundo año de primaria le tiro el almuerzo solo porque no le gustaba que tuviera mayonesa, luego en tercer grado le cobro $5 por jugar en los juegos del parque público y lo peor de todo en primer año de la secundaria trato de robarle a Natsumer con mañas pero no resulto, volviendo al tema del maestro…

Maestro A: ¿Por qué tan tarde?

Maii: Vera es que ayer tuvimos fiesta de bienvenida ya que tuvimos que recoger a algunas personas que se integran hoy y pues nos desvelamos.- Natsumer quien estaba alado de Maii le tapo la boca con la mano y hablo ella.

Natsumer: Perdon profesor, solo despertamos tarde, la directora nos pidió que presentáramos a 6 personas que hoy formaran parte de nuestra escuela.

Maestro A: Solo porque la directora lo pide… pasen.

Las chicas pasaron y detrás de ella llegaron los chicos, las señoritas que se encontraban ahí solo pudieron abrir la boca sorprendidas, claro era muy normal que en una escuela de puras chicas fueran a asistir 6 hombres.

No se hicieron esperar los "Fui Fui" "Uhhh" "Estas bien bueno" "Tu mama fue panadera, porque creo un bombón" Maii y Natsu solo empezaron a reír, pero una vez más el maestro las miro mal.

Maestro A: ¿Qué hacen hombres aquí?

Natsumer: Vienen de Francia, son los tutores de Maii, ella se va de intercambio haya el proximo semestre.

Maestro A: ¿Intercambio? ¿Francia? Okay… preséntense y tomen un lugar.- Dijo friamente.

Después de que el maestro hablara las chicas se fueron a sentar a sus respectivos asientos y dieron paso a la gran presentación de los chicos.

Nathaniel: Emm… Y-yo soy Nathaniel, tengo 17 años y era delegado e clase en mi antigua escuela.

Armin: ¡Hola! Soy Armin y al parecer soy nuevo, tengo 17 y amo los videojuegos son el amor de mi vida, ah! Soy hermano de Maii, creo…

Kentin: Soy Ken…tin… tengo 17, me gusta el deporte y la galletas.

Castiel: … Castiel… 17

Alexy: ¡Hola! Yo soy Alexy, tengo 17 años, amo ir de compras y conocer nuevos lugares, emm… soy el hermano de Armin , me encanta la música y los colores vivos ¡Espero podamos ser amigos!

Lysandro: Un placer mi nombre es Lysandro y tengo 17 años, mi pasión es la música, tanto cantarla como escribirla.

Después de las presentaciones el maestro los acomodo muy cerca del pupitre de Maii y Natsu. Literal, el de Lys y Castiel quedaba enfrente de ellas, Alexy y Armin atrás y Nathaniel y Kentin a un lado, las clases comenzaron y duraron un buen rato Maii como de costumbre no prestaba atención lo cual era raro pues sacaba buenas notas, era de esas personas que no ponen nada de atención y sacan buenas notas, saco su consola y comenzó a jugar en silencio Armin quien estaba detrás de ella solo la observaba hasta que el igual saco la suya y comenzó a jugar también.

Las clases terminaron, era hora del descanso; los ocho chicos se dirigieron a la cafetería, pero solo Natsumer y Maii legaron a esta, ¡habían perdido a los chicos en la gran multitud que los rodeaba! Solo Kentin pudo alcanzarlas.

Maii: ¿Estas bien?

Kentin: (Quien tenía la ropa sucia de labial y olía a perfume) ¿Siempre son así?

Natsumer: Solo cuando se les alborota la hormona.

Los cinco chicos faltantes llegaron a la cafetería, Alexy tenía cara de " Help me please"

Areli: (Dirigiendose a Castiel) Hola.. Eres muy fuerte ¿vas al gimnasio?.- Castiel sola la miro y la despego de su brazo.

Cindy: (En tono seductor) (Dirigiéndose a Lysandro) ¿Con que cantante eh? ¿Me dedicarías una canción?

Todo el camino a la cafetería fue lleno de comentarios como esos hasta que llegaron a la cafetería y Alexy visualizo a Maii y grito…

Alexy: ¡Maii! ¡Chicos! Ahí están…

Los chicos que siguieron la mirada de Alexy, se fueron corriendo ( literal) hacia la mesa donde se encontraban Maii, Natsu y Kentin comiendo papitas, las demás chicas al ver esto igual se acercaron a la mesa.

Alexa: ¿Ellas qué? ¿Porque no vamos a un mejor lugar y la pasamos bien?

Armin: Nop, gracias yo estoy bien aquí .- Dijo comiendo una papa frita.

Jenny: ¿Qué tienen estas nerds, pocas curvas?

Era verdad lo de nerds.. Y pocas curvas la mayoría del tiempo Natsu y Maii en sus recesos y horas libres estudiaban o adelantaban tareas.

Alexy: Chicas gracias por acompañarnos hasta aquí pero ya encontramos a nuestras amigas así UE ya se pueden ir.- Dijo sonriendo y abrazando por la espalda a Maii.

Las chicas solo se miraron entre si, maldijeron a Maii y a Natsu y se fueron, no se que tenia este chico pero era mágico, así mismo termino el descanso, todos volvieron a clases, un tanto rápido, bueno ya que Maii había escondido el libro del profesor y no hubo clase, pero fue mejor. Los chicos salieron de la escuela e iban hablando de cosas sin sentido cuando Maii vio a lguien que se acercaba y comenzó a gritar…

Maii: UST UST UST, UST!

Natsumer: Rubiuh sal de ese cuerpo! D:

Natsumer dirigió su vista a la de su amiga y vio a dos chicos quienes le resultaban familiares.

Maii: (Abrazando) ¡Hola! Cuanto tiempo sin vernos…

Natsumer: (Abrazando) Aja! Hace 3 años en Canadá.

Los chicos quienes se habían quedado a conversar con la directora Laura, llegaron vieron esta escena, solo les diré algo como narradora entrometida, celos, celos , everywhere .

Los chicos se acercaron.

Maii: Creí que los había perdido.

Natsumer: Ellos son Sam Passed y Jim Ust son amigos nuestros, los conocimos cuando teníamos 14 años en Canadá.

Alexy: ¿Fueron a Canadá? .-.

Maii: Sip, pasamos dos meses haya gracias a Youtube, conocimos a estos chicos allá, nos enteramos que también eran mexicanos y fue así como " Que cool" y nos hicimos muy buenos amigos.

Jim: Cuanto tiempo sin verlas, creciste enana (Dijo abrazando a Maii)

Sam: ¡Natsu! ¡Te extrañe sabes! por cierto hola soy Sam Passed y el es mi mejor amigo Jim Ust.

Maii: ¿Qué hacen por aquí?

Sam: Nos mudamos por aquí.

Natsumer: ¿Enserio?

Jim: Aja, pero nos tenemos que ir, ya saben eso de la mudanza.- Dijo abrazando a las dos, acto seguido lo hizo Sam

Sam: ¿Sus teléfonos?

Los 4 intercambiaron números de teléfono y se despidieron ya que cierto castañito tenía hambre, fueron a comer a McDonald's, preparadas para el cuestionario de Alexy se sentaron.

Alexy: (Sonriendo) ¿Son novios?

Maii: ¡Obvio no!

Alexy: ¿Cómo lo conocieron?

Natsumer: En la montaña, estaba nevando y Maii la muy inteligente se cayó y una vez abajo comenzó a hacer un muñeco de nieve, les juro que hasta traía la zanahoria para hacer la nariz bueno el sombrero el cual también traía echo cayo montaña abajo, y haya van Natsu y Maii tratando de recuperarlo hasta que Sam el albinito lo detuvo con su pie.

Armin: ¿Y se hicieron mejores amigos?

Maii: (Mordiendo su hamburguesa) Aja, luego nos dimos cuenta que su habitación estaba a un costado de la de nosotras y literal pasamos toda nuestra estancia con ellos.

Castiel: ¿Y porque hablamos de ellos?

Maii: Maldito tsundere…

Nathaniel: Cuentenos de ustedes…

Natsumer: ¿Qué quieren saber?... Emmm… Me llamo Natsumer Nashi tengo 17 años recién cumplidos, mido 1.59 si lo sé soy un minion, tengo un perro llamado Sorata, me gusta el anime, adoro el frio pero solo si tengo algo con que abrigarme, amo la música y soy Tauro.

Maii: Soy Maii BelleHallow, tengo igual que Natsu 17 años, mido 1.66, si soy la titán colosal (aunque se le fue ese apodo luego de conocer a Lysandro), tengo un gato llamado Panther Lily, amo las papas fritas, me revele a mis padres cuando tenía 15 años., me gusta la música y cantar, sueño con actuar o dirigir y soy Sagitario…. Y eso es todo lo que les gustaría saber… emm… soy gamer… ymegustaescribir….

Lysandro: ¿Cómo?

Maii:Megustaescribir…

Kentin: ¿Qué? Maii habla más lento.- Dijo riendo.

Maii: Me gusta escribir.- Dijo en un susurro casi inaudible **CASI**

Castiel: ¡¿QUE TE GUSTA ESCRIBIR?!-Grito, Maii salto de su lugar y le tapo la boca con la mano, todos voltearon a verla.

Maii: ¡CALLATE ROJITO!

Castiel: Solo dije que te gustaba escribir ¿eso dijiste no?

Maii: ¡CALLATE!

Castiel: ¡OBLIGAME!

Alexy: Ya cállense ustedes dos.

Natsumer: (Quien había ignorado toda la pelea) ¿Qué les pareció la escuela?

Nathaniel: Ignorando el montón de chicas que nos rodeaban, fue buena.

Maii: Genial, oigan ahora que recuerdo Lily no ha comido desde ayer, durmió temprano y no a comido ¿ya nos podemos ir?

Natsumer: Si, Sorata tampoco ha comido.

Los chicos pagaron y se fueron, pasaron por el centro comercial por comida para los animales, algo de café y rameen, llegaron a casa y salieron corriendo del cuarto de Maii (planta baja) un gato negro muy lindo con orejas redondas y un perro negro con una línea blanca en su lomito, por lo mucho tendría años eran muy pequeño, claro que los dos eran machos, querían evitar los incidentes aunque pensándolo bien sería muy raro que un gato y un perro tuvieran hijos (seria genial xD) .

Llegaron a la cocina y dejaron a los chicos viendo televisión, programas de chismes mexicanos para ser exactos.

Maii: ¡Lily! ¡A comer!

Natsumer: ¡Sorata! ¡Ven aquí!

Los dos animales se acercaron rápidamente a comer….

Maii: Vaya si que tenias hambre… GeHee..

Natsumer: A veces no sé si eres Gray o Gajeel

* * *

><p>Okay! Hasta aqui!<p>

Happy: Ya te extrañaba...

Maii: ¿Encerio?

Happy: No...

Maii: Jajaja...

Lily: ¿Q-Que hago yo ahi?

Maii: Eres mi gato ^^

Lily: Emm...


	5. Una convención… ¿¡¿¡EHHHH?

*** Ve por la puerta de su casa* *Huye ALexymente* *regresa por que es un macho pecho peudo (?* PERDON PERDON PERDON PERDON! Es solo que PERDON! ¡No soy una escritora responsable! - Ya nos dimos cuenta! NO! PERDON! GUMEN!, es solo que ¡LA INSPIRACION NO VENIA A MI! Si notan este capitulo un poco (MUY) corto es solo que la_ puta_ inspiracion no venia ami, me pase que mandome el cerebro para escribir esto D: pero se los recompensare !**

**Los perosnajes no me pertenecen son de Chinomiko-troll-sama :D**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 5.- Una convención…. ¿¡EHHHH?!<p>

*Al día siguiente*

El la parada del bus…

Maii: ¿Entonces ya concieguieron trabajo?

Natsumer: Nath, recuerda que hoy es tu primer dia.

Nathaniel: Lo recuerdo.

Alexy: ¡Yo sí! Ya conseguí en una tienda departamental.

Maii: Genial, ¿Ustedes?

Armin: Estoy en eso es algo complicado.

Castiel: No molestes.

Lysandro: Aun no.

Kentin: Ya casi.

Natsumer: Llego el bus.

Los chicos llegaron a la escuela y después de algunas miradas asesinas por parte de las demás chicas hacia Natsu y Maii, y de algunos suspiros para los únicos chicos, subieron las escaleras y llegaron a clase.

Maii: Te dije que no le pusieras mayonesa.

Natsu: ¡Tenia que hacerlo! Pero quedo por toda mi ropa…

Maii: Jaja ya me lo imagino…

Directora L: (Por el altavoz) Señorita Natsumer Nashi, se le solicita en la oficina de la directora.

Armin: ¿Qué hiciste?

Natsumer: Yo creo que nada, en esta semana… no nada…

Natsumer salió del salón y fue a la oficina de la directora.

POV NATSUMER

Me pregunto qué querrá la directora, ¿Maii se ha metido en problemas y me ha echado la culpa la muy desgraciada? Recuerdo cuando nos conocimos, ella dijo "Ven come aquí con migo" y yo estaba en plan de "No me das miedo y mucho" pero fui, y fue una de las mejores de mi vida, es mi mejor amiga. Llegue a la oficina de la directora y una vez más entre sin tocar, se había vuelto una costumbre.

Directora L: Hola Natsu, ¿Cómo estás?

Natsumer: Bien, gracias y em… ¿para qué me llamo?

Directora L: Quiero que tomes esto con calma.

Natsumer: ¿Qué pasa?

Directora L: Tengo algo que decirte, los intercambios se han retrasado.

Natsumer: ¿Cómo?

Directora L: Te tendrás que ir a Japón en un semestre, no en una semana.- Dijo cerrando los ojos.

Natsumer: … ¿¡QUE?!

FIN POV

Natsumer salió en shock de la oficina de la directora, vaya que estaba triste. Llego a la cafetería y busco a Maii con la mirada, la encontró con los chicos, y algunas chicas alrededor, solo necesitaba a su mejor amiga, la necesitaba ahora más que nunca, llego la mesa y se sentó a lado de Maii.

Maii: ¡Oye Armin! ¡Suelta mis papitas!

Armin: ¡Yo quiero!

Maii: ¡Cómprate las tuyas!, ahh Natsumer, ¿Qué pasa?

Natsumer: Ire a Japón hasta el próximo semestre.

Maii: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Natsumer: La directora me lo ha dicho todos los viajes se han retrasado.

Solo Armin, Alexy y Maii habían escuchado eso, los demás seguían en su rollo.

Armin: ¿Pero, cuando te irás?

Natsumer: El próximo semestre.

Alexy: ¿Pero entonces?

Kentin había escuchado todo.

Kentin: ¿Pero? ¡Basta de peros! Mira el lado bueno Natsu.

Maii: (Pensando) ¿Natsu? ¡Solo yo le puedo decir así!

Kentin: Te quedaras aquí más tiempo y podremos convivir un poco mas ¿no crees?

Natsumer: Kentin…

Maii:…(Dejando de ver a Kentin y volteando a ver a Natsu) Kentin tiene razón, es mas hoy es la TNT ¿no quieres ir?

Natsu: Pero no hay dinero, Maii.

Maii: Bueno, yo tengo algo ahorrado, y puedes usar mi peluca de Aisaka, al fin te queda mejor, yo tengo a Minori.

Natsu: ¿Enserio?

Armin: ¡SIIII! ¡VAMOS!

Maii: ¡Okay!

Todos (ahora si incluyendo a Nath, Castiel y Lysandro) salieron de la cafetería, y así mismo de la escuela, y se dirigieron a la casa. Una vez ahí hicieron un cosplay súper genial, bueno a Maii no le llamaba mucho la atención pero era por su mejor amiga así que daba igual, los chicos quienes no comprendían nada (excepto Armin y Alexy) solo las veía hasta que estuvieron listas y fueron camino haya, ya se las imaginaran en la calle caminando con puro swag con cosplay, tomaron un taxi.

Lysandro: Oigan, una pregunta…

Castiel: ¿¡A DONDE MIERDA VAMOS?!

Alexy: Por el tiempo que he vivido con Armin que ha sido casi toda mi vida, según estos 3 trogloditas adictos al cosplay y al anime y videojuegos, vamos a una convención.

Armin, Maii y Natsumer estaban perdidos en su mundo, solo cantando que se yo y con un par de estrellitas en sus ojos, el taxista solo los miraba un tanto raro.

Kentin: ¿Y exactamente qué es?

Alexy: Bien, a las que me ha arrastrado Armin es un lugar donde venden muchas cosas relacionadas con anime, hay chicos que hacen cosplay así como estas dos chicas, y es lugar para divertirse.

El taxi se detuvo anunciando que habían llegado a su destino, los chicos se bajaron y pagaron al taxi, se podía ver un gran edificio enfrente de ellos, los tres mencionados anteriormente fueron corriendo, por cierto ¿mencione que Armin también hacia cosplay? Era Kyoya de Ouran Highschool, claro que obligado por las chicas y por Alexy a decir verdad no se parecían en nada, pero bueno esto era por Natsumer, y sería como una fiesta para que se animara y dejara de pensar que su viaje ósea su sueño se haya retrasado por 6 meses mas ósea que ahora debía esperar 6 meses aparate de los 16 años que ya había esperado, pero ¡todo bien!

Los demás chicos entraron con una calma inimaginable, solo que esto los confundía un poco a todos menos a Alexy, había algunos flashes, algunos gritos, olía a comida, había música, y había chicos besándose, chicos con chicas, chicos con chicos, chicas con chicas, chicas con niños, chicos con perros, chicos con posters , chicas con pies, si era todo muy normal, siguieron con la mirada a los tres chico que es este caso parecían niños estaban con dos estrellitas en sus ojos aun, Natsumer jalo a Maii a la sección shoujo, Maii a ella a la sección shonen, y sin que se dieran cuenta se encontraban en la sección gamer jugando con Armin.

Los demás caminaron sin rastro alguno de los otros, solo veían a todos lados y seguían a Alexy, mala idea, ¡terminaron en la sección YAOI!

Chico desconocido: Hola, ¿quieren comprar algo?

Alexy: Si, tienes ¿Sensitive?

Chico desconocido: Aja, y por cierto buena elección.- Dijo guiñándole el ojo a Alexy.

Kentin: Oigan chicos no sé donde estamos pero siento algo raro….- No pudo terminar de hablar ya que le habían tocado el trasero.

Nathaniel: ¿Qué pasa?

Kentin: Me acaban de tocar el culo…

Chico desconocido2: Lo siento.

Castiel: Oí, Alexy ¿donde estamos?

Alexy: (Quien estaba comprando aun, volteo con dos estrellitas en sus ojos y con una cara de depredador) En la sección YAOI.-Dijo riendo locamente.

Lysandro: ¿Y exactamente qué es?

Chico desconocido3: Oye eres muy malo, ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan alto?- Dijo mirando a Lysandro de arriba abajo.

Lysandro: (A quien le recorrió un escalofrió por toda la espina dorsal) ¡Q-Q-Q-Q-Que?

Castiel: Oye, oye deja de verme… Yo no soy de esos

A lo lejos se escucho un grito y un nombre ¡ARMIN!

* * *

><p>¡PERDON! Una vez mas... cx ¿Que pasara con los chicos?... ¿En que lio se metieron Maii y los demas?<p>

Se despiede Maii!

Happy: ¡IRRESPONSABLE!  
>Maii: Lo se... :c<p>

Charle: Esta vez estoy de acuerdo con Happy.

Maii: ¿No tienen un relleno que hacer?

Panther Lily: Tomamos un descanso, para comer kiwi.

Happy: Aye Sir!  
>Plue: Plue-plue-plue-plue-plue-pu-plue-pu<p>

Maii: He?

Natsu: El dijo, deberiasser mas responsable, con tu fic.

Maii: ¿Y tu como llegaste aqui?

Lucy:¡NATSU! ¡Tenemos que ir a una mision!

Maii: Lushy! ¡AYUDAME!

Lucy: Te entiendo TTwTT


End file.
